


Please Professor.

by newtmasislove



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Plug, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Newt, Butt Slapping, Christmas Smut, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Inspired by Music, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Moaning, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Tie Kink, Top!Thomas, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, brenda and teresa are girlfriends, i will never stop this fic, newt and teresa are siblings, newt and thomas are neighbors, newt in a skirt, newt in lingerie, slutty newt, student!newt, teacher!thomas, until 4 years from now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's art teacher is the fucking god Apollo.<br/>Newt's art teacher is his neighbor.<br/>Newt's art teacher has wet dreams about Newt.<br/>Newt's art teacher is his parents friend.<br/>Newt's art teacher is very possessive.<br/>Newt's art teacher likes having sex with Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Newt's POV

/2 months earlier\

'' Isaac Newton.'', those two words stopped my life. I walk up to the stage and take the glossy paper from the mans hand, the sound of clapping from around the stadium fills me with joy. I walk off stage and head back to my seat in the middle of the stadium, I wait until they announce what colored cords we have, which means what we are going to do when we get older.

''Isaac Newton, red, yellow, and blue cords for art and music.'', silence broke and was replaced with clapping and cheering. After all the other students were noticed, my parents run up to me and hug the living daylights out of me.

''I cant believe that you graduated high school!'', my mother cries.

''Newt, when you go America for college, you better come and visit.'', My dad says. I see my sister Teresa run up to me and hug me tightly, I hug her back, she got art and music too.

''Newt, I cant believe that we're going to America!'', she says. The next day, Teresa and I fly to Alabama for an art school.

/Present day, The Glade, art school.\

Newt's POV

I get out the car to meet with a huge art school; dorms on the right, food and drinks on the left and the huge school smack dab in the middle. I live in my own house and Teresa is going t stay in a dorm until she affords enough money for a house.

''Newt, can you get the rest of my clothes?.'', she says while carrying one box in her arms. I nod and grab the other box of clothes. She walks to a dorm and opens it with a key, inside is two beds, T.V, kitchen, and an art set for both people.

''Just set it down on the bed and then you can go home if you like.'', she says while unpacking, I set down the box and say by. I walk home since mu car is at my house and that my home isn't far from here. After a minuet of walking, I walk inside of my already decorated house; I unpacked a week before Teresa. The time was 7:45 and I heard a knock on my door, I walk to it and open it. A man around 26 with dark brown hair, brown eyes, well built, and a red button down, might I add 6 inches taller than me, stood before me.

''Hi I'm your neighbor, Thomas Green.'', he says. Holy shit he's hot.

''Hi, my names Isaac Newton, but call me Newt please.'', I say.

''Are you going to the art school?.''

''Yes, I am.'' I answer

''Have you met the teachers yet?'', he asks.

''No, I haven't got the time since I moved here'', 

''Well your talking to one right now.'', Holy shit he's my teacher, dammit I'm screwed. '' How about I take you on a tour tomorrow so that you wont forget.'', he adds. Dammit, I wanted him to fuck me , but it would be awkward for a teacher to fuck a student, but I could seduce him...

''Sure! what time?'', 

''How about 11:30, I could take you out for lunch.'' he winks. Oh shit, he winked. I hope he bangs me.

''Sure! I'll see you tomorrow!''

''Okay, I'll see you too'', I close the door and walk upstairs to get ready for bed. I go to bed in my underwear since it's fucking hot in my house.

/DREAM\

''Oh Thomas!'', I moan out. Thomas thrusts in and out of me fast and hard making my body move up and down.

''Jesus Newt, you're so tight!'', he says holding both my legs up. I feel a warm substance fill me and leak out of my entrance. Wait it sex shouldn't be that fast, what the fuck?

'' How about round 2 on the wall?'', I nod eagerly until the sound od an alarm clock ruined it.

I wake up remembering that today is the day when I seduce Thomas.


	2. The tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gives Newt a tour around the university. Newt creates sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy with school and band and exams. (And my relationship 

Newt woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He slept perfectly in his room even with the noise of cars outside. The sun shone in the beautiful cloudless sky. Newt remembered that he was going to get a tour around the university. He stood up and stretched for a good 30 seconds. Then the blonde went to the bathroom to comb his hair and use the bathroom. While Newt was picking something to wear, he put on "Say that to this" by Trombone Shorty(listen to it!). He swayed along to the Trumpets and Trombones playing the upbeat jazz. Newt decided to pick a plain white tee shirt and skinny jeans with converse.   It was only 10:30 when Newt heard a knock at his door.

He paced to the door and opened it.

"Hey Newt! Ready to start the tour?" It was Thomas. His hair was perfectly messed up and his strong arms showing. Newt nodded and grabbed his keys. Thomas lead him to the first building.

"This is the pottery building, a lot of kids go here on Wednesday and Friday" Thomas explained. The building was big, it had steps leading to a door, some students were hanging out by the door. Newt had Thomas for his teacher, Paintings and design. There's at least 4 total buildings in the art section of the university. The rest of the university was architecture, Aeronautics, and then the professors houses. Newt was lucky to get an apartment by a teacher. 

"And over here is sculpture and animation" Thomas said.

The animation building was huge with cartoons painted on the sides of the building. Sculpture had a marble staircase leading to a stone building with sculptures of gods. Newt was in awe by the buildings, they were huge. Thomas looked at Newt and smiled. The blondes eyes were fixated on the art. And Thomas was amazed by the way Newt had looked at the art. The brunette liked the way people enjoyed art, it's what he looks for in people. Thomas's last girlfriend didn't like art as much, so he broke up with her. That was also the time he accepted he was gay. Newt followed Thomas to the last building, the one Newts classes are in.

"Here's my building, I teach everything else related to art." The building was smaller than the others. Thomas climbed up the small set of steps and used his keys to open the door.

"come on inside, I'll show you stuff" Thomas said. Newt stepped in.

inside were many tables with chairs. One wall had a very large array of paint and brushes. On the other side, canvas, paper, and parchment were piled up. Thomas's desk was over in the corner with a computer and papers. 

"Here's where you're going to be" Thomas pointed at a chair close to his desk. Newt looked at the clock, it was lunch time. 

Thomas knew it too, " Hey, how about we go back to my place and have some lunch?" Newt nodded, "Sure"

€Time skip€

Thomas's house was  _huge._ Newt has never seen a house this big. Thomas already had the door open and was waiting for Newt to enter. The blonde stepped in, he was greeted by a beautiful, wide, hallway. Thomas was in the kitchen making something while Newt explored. As Newt was looking in the rooms, he comes across Thomas's bedroom.

Newt walked in. The walls are white, the large bed has a fluffy blue duvet, and two large windows show the university. The room was beautiful, colorful paintings lined the walls. Then there was a doorway leading to a bathroom and closet. Newt looked to the right, a door with a blue ribbon wrapped around the knob was there. He was curious about what was in there. Thomas was in the kitchen making food, so it shouldn't matter. Newt went in.

The first thing he saw was a bed with cuffs connected to it. Whips, floggers, paddles, and other sex toys were on a shelf. Newt  wasn't taken back, he was turned on. The blonde looked at the toys, they've never been used. Newt decided to get out of the room before we gets caught. As he closed the door, a hand turned him around.

"Newt, what were you doing in there?" Thomas's brown eyes burned through Newt. 

"N-nothing" Newy stuttered. A small moan escaped Newts lips before he could stop it. Thomas grinned and licked his lips

"Oh this is going to be fun"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you want to be a second author to other stories (including this one), you can write when I'm not able to and you can write smut scenes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Awful sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Kik if you wanna talk about newtmas smut, bottom newt that is
> 
> Kik: Tool_Sober182
> 
> And it's my birthday yay

Newt looks at Thomas and starts getting scared. He didn't know what this man could do to him;bring him pleasure or bring him pain. And judging from the bdsm display, he'll be going with the second option.

"I want you to call me daddy" Thomas says in a deep voice 

Newt blushes at that yet he gets turned on. Thomas picks him up and carries him to the bed and yanks his pants off and smiles.

"you're being so good newt, such a good boy for me" and newt blushes at the praise

"thank you Mr. Green" 

Newt spreads his legs and looks at Thomas with needy eyes, Thomas knows what he wants and complies. Thomas pulls Newts underwear down and kisses his thighs and kisses the head of Newts small cock. Newt whimpers and grabs at Thomas's hair and tugs hard. Thomas grins to himself and takes Newt in his mouth, easily deepthroating him from his small he is. Newt cries out and bucks his hips up and moans lewdly while Thomas starts to poke at his rosebud

Newt feels the said finger enter him and curl, making his toes curl and BACK arch like a bow. Newt is still in a haze when he can't believe he's actually going to have sex with his art teacher. But he moans anyway and begs for more as Thomas sticks two more fingers in. Thomas smiles and leaves hickeys on newts chest and he kisses his lips.

"Mr.Green, please more"

And so Thomas takes his big cock out and strokes it while Newt whines and whimpers for it inside him. Thomas laughs And positions himself at newts hole and asks if he's ready. Newt nods and Thomas pushes in, making sure he's not hurting him. Thomas moans at the tightness and he starts to thrust when Newt moans with him. He feels weightless under the amount of pleasure that's he's in.

When Thomas hits newts sweet spot, newt gasps loudly as he wraps his arms around Thomas and holds on like he's going to fly off. Thomas starts setting a faster pace and going harder until he's pounding Newt. The bed creaks and rock at Thomas's thrusting. Newt decides he wants more.

"Daddy, I want more please!"

And Thomas does. He starts jack hammering Newt into the bed and Newt is squealing and whining. Thomas doesn't slow down at all until he feels he's about cum. Newt would have already came, but he's holding himself back for Thomas. When Thomas makes one final, deep thrust, he cums inside Newt.

Thomas pulls out and newt moans. They get under the covers and cuddle until they pass out from the orgasm. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry but I will update ''I love him more'' and ''Cinderella'' soon. I think that I will carry this fic on to where Newt graduates in the book. which might take until 2016 since I have band, art, honors class in the way.
> 
> medias:  
> tumblr- newtmasislove.tumblr.com  
> 8tracks-Cameron_Strome


End file.
